S E C R E T'
by Gurena Axeleshia
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke mengenal Haruno Sakura saat di gedung musik, dihari pertamanya bersekolah di Akademi Musik Konoha. Tapi, Sakura sering bolos sekolah. Dari awal yang normal-normal saja menjadi akhir yang tidak normal, saat Sasuke mengetahui bahwa ternyata Sakura itu.../"Aku Sakura. Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mencintaiku?"/Mind to RnR, min'na-sama?/dedicated for my best friend's birthday
1. Chapter 0

**-1999—Konoha, Akademi Musik Konoha-**

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari Kota Suna. Pagi ini, aku akan resmi menjadi siswa dari Akademi Musik Konoha—tempat ayahku, Uchiha Fugaku, dulu pernah mengajar.

Aku memarkirkan sepeda motorku di area parkir dan bergegas memasuki area Akademi Musik Konoha. Aku berjalan cepat menuju gedung kepala sekolah—yang kemarin telah aku dan ayahku datangi.

TOK TOK

"Permisi," ujarku pelan.

"Masuk!" terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Kubuka pintu itu perlahan. Wangi madu bercampur pinus langsung menyeruak menyerang penciumanku. Aku masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangku.

"Duduklah, Uchiha," ujar Kepala Sekolah –Tsunade Senju—padaku. Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di seberangnya.

"Kau akan ditempatkan di kelas 3a," ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Kau bisa pergi ke kelasmu," ujarnya lagi. Aku mengangguk dan menggumam terima kasih dengan pelan.

Menenteng tas, aku keluar dari gedung kepala sekolah dan berjalan menuju gedung utama—gedung Akademi Musik Konoha. Kemarin aku telah berkeliling, jadi aku takkan lagi tersesat. Aku menaiki tangga yang melingkar dari lantai satu—tempat anak-anak kelas satu— sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan pelan. _Yeah_, suaraku cukup bagus kok—seimbang dengan permainan pianoku. Piano? Yep, aku memang pandai bermain piano—apalagi piano klasik. Jari-jariku yang ramping ini sudah sangat sering menjajal berbagai piano.

Kini aku sudah menaiki tangga di lantai dua—menuju lantai tiga. Begitu aku sampai di lantai tiga, berbagai pasang mata yang ada di koridor itu memandangiku. Dengan cuek, aku melewati mereka dan—dengan cepat, aku menemukan kelasku, kelas 3a. Berhenti sebentar di depan pintu, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengeluarkannya, kemudian memasuki kelas baruku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**SECRET'**

**By**

**AxeleshiA**

**Naruto and all character [s] belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired by a film with the same tittle**

**Time travel story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertamaku di Akademi Musik Konoha berjalan dengan cukup baik. Dalam waktu dua jam, kami sudah melalui tiga pelajaran. Sekarang istirahat dan—seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya—banyak siswa kelasku yang mengerubungiku, hanya untuk bertanya hal tak jelas seperti, "Siapa namamu?"—padahal aku sudah memerkenalkan diriku di depan kelas—atau "Kau masih single, Uchiha-kun?" dan hal-hal tak penting lainnya—membuatku jengah di kelas dan memutuskan untuk ke gedung musik—yang terletak di dekat gedung kepala sekolah.

KRIEETTT

Aku membuka pintu gedung tua itu. Beberapa debu bertebangan, membuatku mau tak mau bersin. Sialan. Aku berjalan di lorong yang menyambutku ketika masuk. Gedung ini sepi, meskipun ada banyak ruangan. Sangat sepi. Yah, itu bagus. Setidaknya aku bisa tenang dan—kalau beruntung menemukan piano, aku akan main piano.

Oke, ralat tentang sepi tadi. Ada suara piano barusan. Dentingan terakhir—dan aku mendengarnya, karena talingaku ini sensitif. Segera kudatangi ruangan yang –mungkin saja—menjadi sumber suara.

KRIEETT

Pintu ruangan itu kubuka, dan aku langsung mundur selangkah serta terkaget begitu menolehkan kepalaku ke sebelah kanan atas. Ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek yang menaiki tangga untuk mengembalikan sebuah buku –atau perkamen?—usang ke rak buku—yang ada di sebelah pintu masuk. Dia mengangguk kepadaku sambil tersenyum, sementara aku masih menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Siapa kau?"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kini aku sedang memerhatikan penjelasan Asuma-sensei tentang apa itu irama, apa itu ketukan, sejarah musik, Chopin, Beethoven dan segala macam—yang hapalan bla bla bla itu.

SREEGG

Pintu geser kelas kami berbunyi, tetapi aku tidak menghiraukannya—begitu pula dengan yang lain.

"Maaf, sensei. Saya terlambat," suara itu—sepertinya tak asing… Aku menengadahkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk dan melihat Haruno Sakura sedang berjalan ke arahtempat duduknya—mungkin? Dia melempar cengiran padaku—rupanya dia sadar dari tadi aku memerhatikannya. Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyum setipis mungkin. Haruno Sakura, dia adalah gadis berambut merah muda pendek yang tadi kutemui di gedung Musik. Sepanjang istirahat, aku mengobrol dengannya sembari bermain piano—sedangkan dia duduk di sebelahku dan sesekali menambahi beberapa nada kombinasi. Aku ini bukan orang yang terbuka dan bukan tipe yang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain, tapi—dengan Sakura, entah kenapa aku merasa sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun. Dan aku baru tahu kalau kami sekelas. Seperti yang kulihat, dia duduk di paling belakang dekat loker kami. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda sebahu, mengenakan syal merah kotak-kotak, dan wajahnya pucat. Bibirnya pun memutih—hampir sama pucatnya dengan wajahnya. Padahal wajahnya manis—terlihat seperti anak berumur empat belas tahun. Eh—tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku menggeleng pelan, memutuskan bahwa pikiran berseliweran tadi hanya iseng—yah, aku tidak pernah memuji seorang cewek—sekalipun aku tidak mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa dia manis, tapi aku sudah memujinya kan—dengan berpikir bahwa dia manis?

Penyebab aku tak pernah memuji perempuan adalah karena aku jarang berinteraksi dengan perempuan. Ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku kecil, sedangkan kakak lelakiku yang paling besar meninggal saat berusia empat belas tahun karena penyakit yang di deritanya—tepat saat ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh. Jadilah tinggal aku dan ayah –tengik—ku yang menyebalkan. Ayahku merupakan mantan guru di Akademi Musik Konoha ini. Dua puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu ayahku bertemu dengan ibuku di kereta api. Waktu itu, ayah pulang dari sekolah—sehabis mengajar, tentu saja—sementara ibuku akan kembali ke Suna—yang jaraknya hanya antar kota. Pertemuan mereka yang romantis –itu kata ayah, dan aku takkan percaya apa pun yang dibicarakan ayah tengik itu—dan mengatas namakan cinta—blah, lagi-lagi ini dongeng ayah, dan sekali lagi aku tak percaya—ayahku memersunting ibuku dua puluh lima tahun lalu pada awal musim semi. Keluarga kami sangat damai dan harmonis—dengan sedikit ledek-ledekkan antara aku dan kakakku melawan ayah—sampai itu terjadi. Ibuku meninggal karena _anterograde amnesia_, satu kondisi dimana ingatan ibuku akan terkikis satu per satu. Sebenarnya bukan karena penyakit itu sendiri, melainkan karena operasi yang gagal. Tubuh ibu menolak sistem rumah sakit, menyebabkan terjadinya komplikasi dan ibu tidak bisa terselamatkan lagi. Sebelumnya, ibu pingsan di rumah. Kami membawanya ke rumah sakit. Saat dokter menjelaskan pada ayahku, aku terus-terusan menangis di pelukan kakakku. Tapi kaat dokter kami boleh menjenguknya. Ibu sudah sadar. Dan ketika kami masuk, aku langsung berlari dan memanjat tempat tidur ibu—kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Saat itu, tidak ada respons dari ibuku. Hingga akhirnya dia berkata, "Siapa kalian?" Dan kami harus rela dilupakan oleh orang yang paling kami pikirkan setiap waktu.

Aku mengerjap.

Hei! Kenapa aku jadi menceritakan diriku? Lupakan ceritaku tadi!

KRIINNGGG

Yak, waktunya isitirahat tambahan—istirahat selingan yang biasanya ada pukul sepuluh, padahal seharusnya waktu istirahat kami pukul sembilan, pukul sebelas, dan pukul satu.

Kata ayahku, bila ada istirahat tambahan, artinya ada yang harus dirapatkan guru-guru—dan saat ini aku hanya ingin kembali bermain piano di gedung Musik bersama Sakura dan bukannya mengurusi hal apa yang dirapatkan guru-guru tua menyebalkan itu.

"Anak-anak, minggu depan, saat pelajaran saya, kalian diwajibkan membawa biola untuk pelajaran tentang alat musik gesek. Terima kasih," kemudian Asuma-sensei keluar dari kelas kami.

Baru saja aku ingin berdiri untuk menghampiri Sakura, seseorang menepuk pundakku. Dengan reflek, aku membalikkan badanku—dan mendapati wajah Sakura yang melempar cengiran lebar padaku. Aku tersenyum kaku. _Well,_ sebenarnya aku tersenyum ataupun tidak tersenyum itu… Tidak dapat di bedakan.

"Uchiha-kun," ucapnya pelan, sambil masih tersenyum lebar. Aku tersenyum tipis—lagi.

"Sasuke, please?" ujarku, meralat. Dia nyengir.

"Sasuke-kun. Mau ke gedung musik lagi? Biasanya, tiap istirahat aku selalu ke sana hanya sekadar untuk membaca beberapa partitur dari beberapa buku musik di sana. Atau juga…. Bermain piano," cerocosnya panjang lebar sambil mengeratkan syall merahnya. Aku berdiri—dan baru menyadari bahwa Sakura jauh lebih rendah dariku. Hmm, efek latihan basketku sewaktu smp sangat kelihatan yah?

"Ayo kita ke gedung musik," ucapku, berusaha keras melengkungkan bibirku—walau aku tahu, berkali-kali dicoba tetap saja wajahku tak terlihat tersenyum. Dia mendongak untuk menatapku dan melempar cengirannya yang lebar. Hei, tak bisakah dia berhenti memamerkan cengiran lebarnya itu?

"Ayoo!~" dengan kelewat semangat, lenganku ditariknya menuju gedung musik.

"H-hei! Pelan-pelan!"

Dasar, dia kelihatan sakit tapi pada saat yang sama meragukan karena—bagaimana mengatakannya? Ke-_hyperactive_-annya?

Yahh… Apapun itu…

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Kami sudah di depan ruang piano tadi. Aku membuka pintu tua ruangan itu. Yah, pintu itu berderit lagi.

KRIETT

Aku masuk duluan, diikuti oleh Sakura di belakangku—yang kembali menutup pintunya. Aku berjalan menuju piano kayu tua itu—ehem, sebenarnya yang kayu hanya luarnya saja, tuts-tutsnya tetap tampak seperti piano klasik lainnya.

Aku duduk di kursinya, membuka tutup pianonya dengan perlahan, dan menyentuh perlahan tuts-tuts pianonya—tak ubahnya seperti benda yang akan langsung berubah menjadi debu ketika disentuh.

Dengan perlahan—lagi—aku meletakkan ujung jempolku di salah satu tuts yang berbunyi nada dasar 'mi'. Dan aku mulai memainkan lagu klasik nun jadul kesukaanku.

Tangan kiriku bergerak lincah ke kiri, ke kanan, kemudian berada di sebelah kanan tangan kananku, dan kembali ke sebelah kiri tangan kananku, kemudian bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian kembali lagi ke sebelah kanan tangan kananku—dan begitu seterusnya.

Yep, jari-jariku yang ramping dan panjang ini memang sudah luwes sekali—sudah terbiasa digunakan untuk bermain piano. Aku tak ingat siapa yang mengajariku main piano sampai aku mahir—bukannya bangga tapi memang itu faktanya—seperti ini. Mungkin ibuku, karena, meskipun ayahku mantan guru musik di sini, dia mengaku tak bisa main piano—dan memang tak pernah menyentuh piano klasikku—setidaknya sepengetahuanku.

Tanganku bergerak lincah di atas tuts piano selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya aku meletakkan kelingking kananku untuk dentingan terakhir dari lagu ini.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Kudengar tepukan di sebelahku. Rupanya, Sakura sudah duduk di sebelahku sedari tadi—dan kini dia memberikan _applause_ bagiku. Aku tersenyum ringan.

"Kagum akan permainan pianoku, nona?" kataku, membalikkan telapak tangan kananku dan mengulurkannya ke Sakura. Sakura tertawa kecil dan menepuk keras telapak tangan kananku—mengakibatkan aku menjerit tertahan dan cepat-cepat menarik tanganku.

"Mana mungkin. Kau ini terlalu percaya diri," ujarnya disela tawanya yang berkumandang. Aku menatapnya. Meski tampak pucat—dan tampak sakit—tapi dia tampak menikmati hidupnya—selalu tertawa dan memberikan senyum terlebar dan terbaiknya pada orang sekitarnya—maksudnya, aku.

"Hei, Sakura," panggilku pelan. Dia berhenti tertawa, kemudian mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap mata kelamku.

"Kau punya penyakit?" tanyaku perlahan—tidak berniat kulihat, ekspresinya menegang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya melempar senyum kecut padaku.

"Kalau kau tak mau berbagi, ya tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksamu," ujarku pelan. Dia tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha, tidak tidak. Tidak usah sungkan seperti itu!" ujarnya penuh dengan intonasi humor.

"Tidak, aku serisu. Jika kau tidak ingin berbagi—"

"Ehem," dehemnya, memotong perkataanku. Aku langsung diam—paham bila dia ingin menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

"Jadi, begini, Sasuke-kun. Aku punya sakit asma sejak kecil—tidak tahu sih, sejak lahir atau tidak. Aku tidak boleh merasakan yang namanya kecewa, sakit hati, dan segala macam kesedihan—karena jika aku merasakan hal-hal semacam itu, aku akan menangis—dan akan mengalami sesak napas, membuatku harus menyemprotkan obat asmaku. Dan aku tak suka hal itu," jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku mengangguk kecil. Pantas saja dia memakai syall dan wajahnya pucat. Ternyata, dia memang benar-benar sakit.

"Hei, Sakura," panggilku, setelah beberapa saat hening melanda kami.

"Hmm?" tanggapnya, menoleh ke arahku.

"Apa tadi saat istirahat pertama, yang memainkan piano di sini adalah kau?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum—lagi-lagi.

"Ya, itu aku. Kenapa? Kau kagum pada permainan pianoku?" tanyanya penuh humor—mengulang pertanyaan yang kuajukan padanya tadi. Aku tertawa kecil, begitu pula dengannya. Setelah hampir sepuluh tahun, aku tidak bisa tertawa lagi. Ibuku—sumber kekuatanku, yang selalu mendukung apapun yang kulakukan, sudah tidak ada. Setahun kemudian, kakakku, yang menyebalkan, yang selalu menjahiliku, selalu memerhatikanku setelah ibu tak ada—juga ikut pergi menyusul ibu—membuatku kehilangan sumber harapanku, cahayaku.

Terima kasih Sakura, telah membuatku tertawa.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Aku membuka pintu rumahku, kemudian melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu terdekat.

"Aku pulang!" ujarku, meletakkan tasku di sofa ruang tamu dan bergegas ke dapur untuk memasak makanan. _Well_, setelah ibu dan kakak tak ada, yang selalu memasak aku—karena, pernah sekali ayah mencoba memasak, dan dapur hancur lebur sementara masakannya pun tak bisa dibilang enak. Jadi, sejak itulah aku yang memasak—hanya berbekal ajaran ibu dan buku resep.

Ayahku tergopoh-gopoh datang memasuki dapur. Dia menaikkan kacamatanya, kemudian menghela napasnya.

"Hah! Syukurlah kau pulang cepat! Sejak siang aku kelaparan!" ujarnya lega. Matanya menatap tak sabar pada sesuatu yang tengah kukeluarkan dari kantong plastik. Masih dingin, beku. Dan itu adalah udang.

"Kau akan memasak udang?" tanya ayahku tak sabar, dahinya berkerut dalam. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku baru saja membelinya di pasar. Mungkin, besok aku akan terus langganan di tempat nenek Chiyo," gumamku pelan, sambil memisahkan kulit, kepala, dan ekor udang dari badannya. Aku akan membuat udang dan cumi goreng—yang akan disiram dengan kuah saus tomat. Oh, great. Itu pasti enak, pikirku.

"Kau tak ganti baju dulu, Sasuke?" tanya ayahku. "Aku tak mau kau besok datang ke sekolah dengan seragam bau udang," tambahnya. Aku menoleh ke arah ayah yang ada di belakangku.

"Kau mau aku ganti baju dulu atau kau mau makan?" tanyaku sarkastik. Ayahku mendecak kesal, kemudian keluar dari dapur sambil menggumam, "Kurang ajar. Dia belum ganti baju, tapi aku lapar. Sial," membuatku tersenyum tipis—antara geli dan senang mengerjai ayahku.

Agaknya sudah setengah jam aku berkutat di dapur—dengan udang dan cumi yang sudah di goreng, kini tinggal membuat lapisan udang dan cumi itu—telur—dan kuah sausnya—ketika kemudian ayahku datang ke dapur. Ia menungguiku mengocok telur sambil membaca buku resep dan mebolak-balik halamannya.

"Tiram?" ujarnya agak keras. Dengan masih mengocok telur, aku mendatangi ayahku.

"Kita tak punya tiram," ujarku sambil masih mengocok telur itu.

"Masa tidak ada?" ujar ayahku.

Dahiku berkerut sedikit sebelum akhirnya aku kembali memunggungi ayahku.

"Bisakah kau tunggu di luar?" ujarku tak suka.

Ayahku menghela napas.

"Ayolah, aku lapar!" gerutunya sambil bkeluar dari dapur—membuatku ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin. Hei, segitu laparnyakah dia?

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**AxeleshiA's Diary:**

****hoara, hoaraaa!~ #lambaiLambai

glenna dateng mengunjungi fandom naruto dengan sasusaku nihh... sebagai s-savers sejati, harus doongg mempublish fic satuuu aja tentang sasusaku, meskipun fic sasusaku ada 2 sih -" #kedipKedipNista #siapaLu #ditendang

oke, ini terinspirasi dari film mandarin (atau hongkong? ._.a) kesukaan saya, yang udah diputer tiga kali tahun ini. kemarin nonton lagi (cuma sebagian doang sayangnya, sigh) dan begitu nonton tiap adegan langsung di otak otomatis membuatnya jadi prosa. yah, wajar lahh... orang tensai (baca: jenius) emang selalu gituu #kibasRambut #digaplok

sekalian menepati janji dengan kak **skyeyesphantom**. mohon direview ya kak, hehe #cengarCengir

dannn, ini kado buat **mirmanti cinahya**, temen sekolah aku yang besok tanggal 28 desember ultah. well, mengganti utang fic-ultah yang itu mim... kehabisan ide sihh... #cengarCengir

sebenernya, di film aslinya, karakter Jay (di fic ini: sasuke) itu imagenya udah persiissss sis sis deh sama sasuke... tapi.. KOK DI FIC INI JADINYA OOC YAKK? #plakk #kuburDiri dan si fugaku... astaga! like bashing chara tau nggaaaaa! #tambahPundung tapi, cungguh deh, ngga ada maksud buat bashing chara ._.V

seperti biasa, alur kecepetan adalah ciri khas saya, soalnya deskripsi saya ngga begitu bagus.. #pundung sebenernyaMalesDia #plakk

Terus, yang soal penyakit anterograde amnesia, itu sedikit nyontek dari fic prince of tennis karya auuthor yang pennamenya **aikocchan** XD sebagai permintaan maaf, saya bakal promosi fic nya author itu deh (yang ada antero antero (?) nya itu lohh XD) fic yang antero antero(?) nya saya contek itu judulnya 365 Days, dibaca yah! dijamin bikin nangis XD pengenBangetDiaLiatOrangNang is

Anyway, yang antero-antero itu, ngga ada maksud plagiat. cuma karena emang saya masih cuilik #plakk #nggaCilikCilikAmatSih #plakk jadinya saya ngga tau jenis-jenis penyakit. mau cari di google pun percuma. apaan? kanker? jantung? blah... kaga ngerti begimana jalan ceritanya kalo mommy-nya sasu matek karena penyakit begituan -"

last but not least, ehem...

#benerinDasiTopi #plakk #emangUpacara

Oke, maaf. Last but not least, mind to RnR? #nyengirLebar

* * *

**For mima: mim, gue tetep sayang lu sebagai mahoan gue mim. hbd ya, terus review fic ini, oke? #nyengir #dibunuh**

* * *

**Current Music: **OST Prince of Tennis, OST UraBoku, and Love Story

#plakk

#okeLupain**  
**

* * *

**Gurena AxeleshiA (C) 'SECRET'  
**

**December 22nd,2012  
**


	2. Chapter 1 : Two Months

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, menampilkan atensi kelam milikku. Mengulet sebentar, kemudian aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan duduk sebentar di tepi tempat tidur—menjernihkan otakku untuk pagi ini. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali dan menguap, aku segera membuka pintu kamarku dan keluar dari kamar. Aku berjalan terus, melewati ruang makan yang masih gelap, melewati kamar ayahku—terdengar suara dengkurannya yang sangat keras—dan kemudian berhenti untuk melihat kalender sebelum masuk ke dapur. Tanggal 1 November. Berarti, sudah dua bulan aku sudah bersekolah di Akademi Musik Konoha. Dan itu artinya… Sudah dua bulan pula aku mengenal Sakura. Ahh… Sakura… Gadis itu… Meski dia supel dan sok akrab denganku di hari pertama, tapi… Tetap saja, setelah dua bulan mengenalnya, aku belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang dia. Dia masih seperti dua bulan lalu, suka membolos dan selalu bisa dijumpai di gedung Musik. Memang benar aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentangnya, tapi, meski begitu, aku tetap menganggapnya lebih dari sekadar teman—ehm, bagaimana mengatakannya? Sahabat? Atau… Orang spesial? Entahlah. Aku juga bingung. Sebenarnya, Sakura itu siapaku? Dan aku itu… Siapanya Sakura?

Aku menggeleng pelan. Hei, Sasuke! Kau baru mengenalnya dua bulan! Jangan mentang-mentang dia satu-satunya cewek yang dekat denganmu membuatmu menjadikannya orang spesial! Hah… Pikiran pagiku ada-ada saja.

Oke, lupakan itu.

Mari memasak sarapan pagiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**SECRET'**

**By**

**AxeleshiA**

**Naruto and all character [s] belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired by a film with the same tittle**

**Time travel story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengenakan helm putihku, berseru "Aku pergi!" pada ayahku, kemudian mengunci pintu rumah dan menaiki motorku. Aku menyalakan mesinnya, memasukkan gigi, lalu segeran tancap gas. Sepanjang perjalanan, otakku masih memikirkan Sakura. _Well_, entah kenapa semenjak aku bertemu dengan Sakura, tiap pagi yang ada di pikiranku adalah dia. Dari aku membuka mata hingga aku terlelap, aku selalu memikirkannya. Demi Jashin! Sejak aku lahir hingga dua bulan lalu, aku tak pernah memikirkan cewek sampai seperti ini—ehem, tentu saja kecuali ibuku. Dan sekarang aku terus-terusan memikirkan Sakura. For God's sake, sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan otakku, semenjak kedatanganku di Akademi Musik Konoha.

Aku terus melamun sampai akhirnya sayup-sayup suara keramaian menyadarkanku—bahwa aku ternyata sudah sampai di depan gerbang Akademi Musik Konoha. Segera kuarahkan motorku ke sebelah kanan, menyusuri pinggrian luar gerbang akademi, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan beberapa motor dan mobil berjajar. Aku melihat beberapa tempat, sebelum akhirnya memarkirkan motorku. Kulepas helmku, dan merapikan seragamku—sebelum akhirnya aku masuk melalui gerbang samping.

Kurapikan sedikit rambutku—mengacak-acaknya, kemudian mengangkat poniku ke atas, mengacak-acaknya lagi dan merapikannya lagi, sehingga rambutku terlihat lebih, ehm—keren. Dapat kurasakan beberapa kaum hawa kelas satu memelototiku yang sedang merapikan rambut—seolah aku ini peraga busana yang—bagaimana menyebutnya? _Charming_? Berkelas? Che, tanpa mereka melirikku, aku sudah tahu kalau aku ini tampan dan _charming_. Hei, keturunan alam, kawan. Keturunan alam.

Dengan segera aku berbelok ke arah kanan dan menaiki tangga spiral menuju lantai dua. Di lantai dua pun begitu. Beberapa kaum hawa kelas dua memelototiku—tak ubahnya seperti anak kelas satu tadi. Aku terus melangkah, dan berbelok ke arah kiri—melalui jalan yang telah kuhapal selama dua bulan ini. Dan aku tiba di lantai tiga. Koridor lantai tiga cukup sepi. Kursi-kursi panjang di depan kelas a, kelas b, dan kelas c hanya terisi oleh beberapa siswa dan beberapa siswi. Beberapa dari mereka pun tengah memegang buku dengan serius, atau memegang buku sambil berbincang. _Well_, aku paham. Akhir bulan November ini memang akan ada ujian akhir semester—yang dimajukan dari awal bulan Desember menjadi akhir bulan November. Menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi guru-guru tua itu mencari masalah. Berniat membunuh kami murid kelas tiga, guru-guruku yang _sadistic_? _Well_, kalian hampir berhasil. Tinggal menancapkan pisau pada jantung masing-masing murid kelas tiga, kalian akan sukses membunuh kami, para guru, pikirku sebal. Kakiku melangkah ringan memasuki kelas 3a. Di kelas itu, aku disambut beberapa siswa dengan ucapan "Selamat pagi, Sasuke!" atau suara kunyahan kripik "Krauk krauk" atau juga suara—ehm, dengkuran. _Well_, Namikaze memang selalu menyapaku kelewat semangat layaknya orang bodoh, Nara memang selalu tidur di kelas dan Akimichi memang selalu makan di kelas—jadi lupakan mereka. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kelas. Tidak ada kepala _pink_-_bubble gum_ yang menyembul di kelas itu. Berarti hanya satu. Sakura bolos lagi. Aku menghela napas.

Setelah meletakkan tasku, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas tiga. Kembali menyusuri koridor lantai tiga, menuruni tangga spiral, melalui koridor lantai dua—dengan kembali dipelototi kaum hawa kelas dua—menuruni tangga spiral lagi, menyusuri koridor kelas satu lagi dan—bisakah mereka berhenti memelototiku dengan pandangan lapar macam itu?!

Oh, maafkan aku. Jadi singkatnya, aku berjalan menuju gedung Musik untuk menjumpai Sakura. Tapi aku tidak menemukan sosok ringkih-pucat-pendek itu. Aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh gedung Musik, tapi tetap tidak kutemui dia. Dia tidak mungkin ke tempat lain. Satu-satunya tempat favoritnya adalah gedung Musik—dan aku tahu persis betapa dia mencintai gedung Musik bobrok nan tua itu.

Alunan _fur elise_ mengalun, menandakan sudah waktunya bagiku dan siswa-siswi lainnya untuk memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran—maut—hari ini.

Aku menghela napas dan menyerah. Mungkin dia tidak masuk, pikirku ringan. Dan lalu, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasku.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Hari pertama bulan November ini kulalui tanpa ada Sakura dan cengiran lebarnya. Dan… Terpaksa aku harus tetap berada di kelas. Memainkan piano tua di gedung Musik tidak akan seru jika tanpa Sakura, pikirku negatif. Seseorang menepuk bahuku dengan kelewat keras. Ouch, itu sakit!

"Halo, Sasuke!" sebuah suara kelewat cempreng menyapa pendengaranku. Dengan sigap, aku menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja Namikaze sudah ada di sebelahku dengan cengiran lebar—yang menyerupai cengiran Sakura.

Aku menatapnya dingin dan bosan. Dan sepertinya dia sudah kebal kutatapi seperti itu—karena buktinya, sekarang—dengan cengiran masih terlekat di wajahnya, dia membuka bekalnya dan memakannya dengan—err… Bagaimana cara mengatakannya ya? Ehm—kelewat lahap? Mungkin kelewat rakus lebih cocok. Yah, begitu.

Dan menyusulnya, aku membuka bekalku dan memakannya tanpa ekspresi. Mataku memandang menerawang. Kelas tanpa Sakura itu sepi, sejujurnya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau mau?" celetuk Naruto. Aku menoleh padanya dan melihatnya menyodorkan—astaga, nasi kepal yang sudah digigitnya. Dan lagi… Dia menyodorkannya padaku dengan wajah sumringah. Aku mengrenyit.

"Dasar gila! Kau mau menawariku bekas mulutmu? Maaf, aku tidak menerima barang _second_, apalagi bekas air liurmu. Menjijikkan. Dasar dobe," ujarku. Oke, itu kalimat yang sangat panjang.

Kulihat, raut wajah Naruto berubah kesal. Dimasukkannya nasi kepal itu ke dalam mulutnya dan dilumatnya dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Hei, aku bukan dobe! Dasar teme! Lagipula, kau dari tadi melamun terus layaknya orang kehabisan nyawa. Makanya aku menyadarkanmu dengan cara itu—mengetes apakah kau masih punya nyawa dan kewarasan atau tidak," ujarnya kesal. "—dan ternyata nyawamu masih banyak, serta kewarasanmu masih lumayan terjaga,"lanjutnya, yang diakhiri dengan cengiran lebar yang mengejek. Oh, Jashin! Dia mengerjaiku! Sial!

"Kau jelek, Namikaze," gumamku kesal.

"Oohh… Kau jauh lebih jelek!" kecamnya kesal sambil—lagi-lagi mengunyah nasi kepal dengan rakus.

"Kau berdusta, dobe. Aku hanya lewat sambil merapikan rambut, dan para kaum hawa memelototiu dengan pandangan lapar. Dan, tanpa mereka, aku juga sudah tahu kalau," aku mengunyah bekalku kemudian menelannya,"—aku ini tampan dan popular," lanjutku dengan bangga. Dia mendecak.

"Jangan panggil aku dobe! Dasar teme!" ujarnya gusar.

"Dan jangan panggil aku teme, dobe," balasku santai dengan nada mengejek. Dan kami terus beradu mulut—bahkan hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

_Well_, mungkin hari ini tidak terlalu sepi—dengan adanya Dobe berisik ini di dekatku.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Setelah melalui hari ini dengan tanpa Sakura—oke itu lebay, lupakan. Setelah melalui hari yang merepotkan, akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari area sekolah dan masuk ke area parkir. Ketika aku baru saja mengenakan helm biruku, seorang gadis menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati—

"Uchiha Sasuke, ne?"

—Hyuuga—err, tunggu, Hyuuga siapa dia?

"Itu aku. Ada urusan apa?" tanyaku dingin.

"Err… Hanya ingin berkenalan. Dua bulan kita sekelas tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah menyapamu. Aku yakin kau bahkan tidak tahu namaku 'kan? Kata Namikaze-kun, kau orang yang anti-sosial tapi menyenangkan," jawabnya menyerocos. Che… Kau mengajakku berkenalan itu membuatku terganggu tahu, batinku gondok.

"Maaf, aku sibuk," ujarku, lalu menaiki motorku, menyalakan mesin, berputar, dan keluar dari area parkir Akademi Musik Konoha. Demi Jashin! Cewek itu gila!

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku kembali memikirkan Sakura. Kenapa dia tidak masuk hari ini? Terlebih lagi, kenapa… Kenapa dia tidak mengabariku? Oke, aku ini memang sekadar teman baginya. Tapi… Kukira dia akan memberi tahuku…

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Esok paginya aku tetap menjalani rutinitas membosankan seperti biasa. Masuk sekolah, dipelototi kaum hawa –idiot—itu, bertengkar dengan Naruto dan… Tidak lagi melamunkan Sakura—meskipun hari ini dia juga tidak masuk. Hari ini pun aku mulai dekat dengan Nara dan Akimichi, serta berkenalan dengan Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba dan… Gadis itu—Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis berambut gelap itu tetap tersenyum meskipun kemarin ku bentak. Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak merasa bersalah. Dianya saja yang kurang tepat mencari waktu.

Saat bel istirahat ke dua bordering, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke gedung Musik. Setelah memasukinya, aku mendengar… Suara piano itu lagi. Sakura! Pikirku, lalu aku berlari ke ruangan tempat di mana aku sering bertemu Sakura. Di sana ada Sakura sedang bermain piano dengan mata terpejam. Melodi ini… Melodi apa ini?

Aku berlari, dan duduk di sebelah Sakura ketika dia telah selesai bermain. Dia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilnya, dan aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk?" tanyaku mengintoregasi.

"Asmaku makin parah. Hehe," jawabnya ringan, disertai tawa kecil. Aku menghela napas.

"Ne, Sakura, kalau kau mau bolos bilang aku dong. Kirimi aku e-mail," ujarku, memandangi dia. Dia memberikanku cengiran.

"Yahh.." hanya itu tanggapannya. Menyebalkan.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilnya. Aku meliriknya.

"Hmm?" tanyaku ringan.

"Mau ku ajari sebuah lagu?" tanyanya, membuatku langsung menoleh.

"Lagu apa?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu judul lagunya, dan aku juga tidak tahu teksnya. Hanya nada. Mau?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk kecil. Dan dia meletakkan jari-jarinya yang mungil dan lentik di atas tuts.

Kemudian, dia memainkan melodi yang tadi—dengan sangat cepat.

Gaya mainnya mirip denganku. Ke kanan, ke kiri, berada di sebelah kanan tangan kanan, kembali lagi ke sebelah kiri tangan kanan—dan begitu seterusnya.

Ketika telah selesai memainkan melodi itu, ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Aku mengrenyitkan dahi.

"Apa kau harus bermain secepat itu?" tanyaku bingung. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku selalu memainkannya secepat itu sebelum pulang," ujarnya, menjawab pertanyaanku. Kuletakkan jari-jariku di atas tuts. Berusaha mengingat nada awalnya, kemudian aku mulai bermain piano. Nada-nada itu mengalun indah sekali. Kemudian, Sakura juga meletakkan jemarinya di atas tuts piano, dan memberikan nada fariasi pada permainanku.

Dan permainan duet kami semakin indah.

Tapi, telingaku yang sensitif ini mendengar derap langkah kaki. Langkah kaki yang kuat. Berarti…. Lelaki.

"Ada guru datang, bersembunyi!" bisikku sambil melanjutkan permainanku seorang diri. Dengan segera, Sakura berlari pelan menuju lemari terdekat dan menutup pintunya.

BRAKK!

"Siapa disa—Uchiha? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya orang itu heran. Dia Dan-sensei, wakil kepala sekolah. Pria berambut ungu muda itu masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

"Siapa yang barusan bersamamu?" tanyanya padaku. Aku mengendikkan bahuku.

"Aku bermain sendiri sejak tadi," jawabku berbohong. Dan-sensei menatap mata kelamku sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Jelas-jelas aku mendengar ada empat tangan yang bermain piano," ujarnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari tempat Sakura sembunyi. Oh, apa dia akan ketahuan?

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

.

.

.

.

**AxeleshiA's Diary:**

neeee~~ reviewnya cuma limaaa #mewek #plakk

aaa, sou ka... kakak kakak ffn takut horro yaaaaa?~ #plakk #dibuang #balikLagi

Anyway, lebih pendek 200 word daripada chapter pertama XDD~~ Nah, mari balas ripiuw XDD

**Miharu Kazuhime : **Bagus? Uwaa~~ Arigatou, kak XDD iya, emang banyak tanda — kak -_- rasanya nulis tanpa ini tuh ngga afdol #plakk #apasih

Ini uda mencoba di minimalisir. Uda berkurang belum kak? xDD review lagi ya kak :D

**WaffleAndCream :** Sebelum bales, aku mau bilang kalo penname kakak bikin aku laper XD #plakk

Hai Spongebob! #gelantunganDiPohonManggaTeta ngga Kesalahan teknis? Masaa~~? #plakk ibu mertua? OH TIDAK BISA! XD #plakk Mikoto itu ibu mertua saya, resmi sejak... sejak... sejak.. #dibuang

Sakura ghost? #senyumJail well well, liat aja nanti di chapter 3, oke kak? XD

O ya jelas sampeyan kudu ngguyu, wong Fugaku iki ooc nemen kok #plakk basaJawaJelekTuhBegini

makasih udah fave kak xD

Dadah spongebob! XD review lagi ya kak XD #Plakk

**mako-chan :** kalo aku kasi tau namanya spoiler dong? XD #plakk bukan kok, sakura itu bukan ghost. liat aja nanti di chapter tiga atau empat, saat sasuke nyadar kalo sakura itu ternyata... ternyata... #dibekep

**Kakyo Fujikazu** **:** Kyaaa!~~ iya iyaaa~ Jay chou yang ituu... Secret yang ituu.. iya iya kamu betul! XDD #plakk

**skyesphantom :** nah, kak, sekarang uda bener kan nulis namanya? xD #plakk #nggaPentingLu

Iya, sasu OOC T^T #mewek Fugaku bukan 'AGAK' OOC, tapi emang sengaja dibuat ooc, mumpung ini penpik, ehehehehe #dicekekFugaku

Uda di edit dua kali nih kak... tapi.. ya ngga tau kalo masih ada typo dan tanda — yang terlalu banyak xD #plakk #bilangajamaleslu

Ini chap 2 nya uda di update, ditunggu reviewnya lagi kak xD

dan untuk **akasuna no-ei chan**, makasih udah fave yah XD

Well anyway... ini chapter duanya! Happy read! ^-^

RnR please and NO SILENT READER please! ^-^ #acunginGolok #plakk

**AxeleShiA**


End file.
